1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system, a communication terminal, a communication system, a method of management, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a communication system that conducts a call, a meeting, and others via a communication network such as the Internet and a dedicated line has been widespread, along with requests to reduce expenses and time in transportation of the persons concerned. In such a communication system, when the communication is started between communication terminals, transmitting and receiving of content data such as image data and sound data are performed and the communication between the points is implemented.
In a communication system such as a teleconference system and IP telephones, in accordance with the respective protocols of call control, for a starting request of communication by one of the communication terminals, the other communication terminal permits to respond, and thereby the communication between the communication terminals is established.
Communication systems for a video conference system and others are now being employed at call centers. For example, such a method is disclosed that a call center device manages operator terminals currently being able to receive incoming calls and selects an operator terminal currently being able to receive incoming calls in response to a connecting request from a video phone (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-064860). With this method, the operator makes an incoming call receiving operation with the selected operator terminal, whereby the call center device opens a video and sound communication channel between the selected operator terminal and the video phone.
However, with a communication system employed in call centers and others, waiting is problematically caused in the start-requesting side or in the incoming call responding side if the number of communication terminals requesting a start is not balanced with the number of communication terminals responding to the call. In this case, if a connection between communication terminals is managed based only on a queue in an end, management of the connection between communication terminals is problematically difficult when waiting is caused in the other end.